


if i'm being honest

by waywithwords



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David and Jasper are best friends, F/M, Gwen and Max are siblings, Old Friends, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, david and nikki and neil are siblings, some gwen and jasper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywithwords/pseuds/waywithwords
Summary: gwen and david grew up best friends. but once the end of middle school rolled around, their relationship was tested because david was too clingy for gwen.now they're almost finished high school and gwen needs david more than he's ever needed her.
Relationships: David & Gwen & Jasper (Camp Camp), David & Nikki (Camp Camp), David/Gwen (Camp Camp), Gwen & Max (Camp Camp), Gwen/Jasper (Camp Camp)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. will this one be right?

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone so i know it's canon that david and gwen grew up in the 90's but i wanted this fic to be current so I’m just gonna make david n gwen 17 in 2019, and turning 18 in 2020. so that’s why in the beginning the years aren’t in the 90’s. 
> 
> anyways buckle in this fic is a wild one.
> 
> enjoy if i'm being honest.

2006  
“Are you sure we’re gonna be best friends forever?” A small voice asked, as a giggle could be heard from across the yard. “Um, yes. Of course, Davey! We’re inseparable!” The young boy with auburn hair dug his shoe into the dirt.

“Okay, just wanted to double check.” The little girl with violet eyes continued laughing at the little boy. “You worry too much!” The boy still had pure concern written all over his face, which was unusual for his normally positive attitude. “Well, what do you want me to do? You’re my best friend, I just don’t want to lose you!” 

Gwen, who’s overalls were stained in mud and cheeks sprinkled with sunburn raced over from the swing set to the extremely sunburnt David. “I don’t want to lose you either. School starts tomorrow and I’m gonna help you through it the whole time!” Gwen beamed, sitting on the swing next to her rosy cheeked best friend. 

“Thanks, Gwennie. It really means a lot to me. School might be kind of okay.” David smiled, as Gwen grabbed his hand. “It’s gonna be way better than okay! We can walk home from school at the time and just play afterwards! How can you not be excited!” Gwen pulled David off the swing and back over to the porch to enjoy the last few hours of summer. 

2014  
David and Gwen sat at their normal lunch table in the corner of the cafeteria. It was their first day of eighth grade, and frankly Gwen was surprised that the friendship between David and Gwen had rarely changed. David still beamed with positivity, while Gwen’s had somewhat faded throughout elementary and middle school. 

Something felt different this year. Gwen rarely had any classes with David, and was invited out after school to hang out with three new friends that were impressed with her dry sense of humor and different look. She had made a joke at soccer preseason that the girls loved, and they instantly gravitated towards her. They intimidated her, since they wore bright colors and seemed to radiate a different energy than David. Gwen hated it, but also loved it at the same time.

The girls weren’t like David. After talking to them, Gwen noticed they didn’t care or worry, they just did what they pleased. David was never like that. David had to know what exactly was going on and if everything was gonna turn out fine. The girls seemed like they knew how to deal with it either way. And Gwen was tired of going through school with one friend, and her mind was begging for more.

Gwen stopped staring at the wall and turned back into David’s one-sided conversation. “So I figured, I can take Nikki and you can take Max, then we can both get ice cream or something!” Gwen nodded at David, and then stopped. “David, I think I have plans this weekend.” He placed the half bitten carrot back into the container, and tilted his head. “Is your family going out of town?”

Gwen took a deep breath. “I-, uh, no. I was invited to a sleepover this weekend. Sorry.” David’s fingers began to drum the table. “Can I come?” He asked, voice quiet in an embarrassed tone. “You weren’t invited, plus boys can’t go to girl sleepovers.” Confusion plagued over David’s face. “Why? Is that like a law or something?” Gwen was getting annoyed with the constant bombardment of questions from David. As right on cue, the three girls that had been in Gwen’s mind all morning walked over to the table.

“Hi, Gwen!” Bella, the leader of the posey stared David up and down. “David.” David smiled and looked at the other girls. “Hi guys!” Gwen watched as Bella rolled her eyes at David, and then turned away to snicker with the other two girls, Ella and Isabella with two “l”’s. “Gwen, do you want to move tables with us? Seems a little lonely over here.” This earned another snicker from the girls, and Gwen just joined in. She looked at David, who seemed overwhelmed by the idea of Gwen moving tables. 

“Gwen, are you really just gonna leave me alone here right after you cancel our plans this weekend?” David’s voice dripped in sadness, obviously hinting that he could burst out into tears any moment. Gwen looked to the girls who were giggling, and ignored the hard rock in her gut. “Just let it go, David. We didn’t even have any plans to cancel. You're like, totally obsessed with me, and it’s really weird? So just chill out with that.” Gwen watched David’s lip quiver. “O-obsessed with you?” The three girls behind Gwen were howling with laughter, and Gwen was eating all the pure, unfiltered attention right up. 

“Have fun with your carrot sticks, Davey!” Gwen teased, as the girls continued to laugh. She grabbed her open container of apple juice and splashed it onto David’s lap. The girls high-fived Gwen, still laughing. Gwen saw a tear roll down David’s cheek before he stormed out of the cafeteria. Gwen felt wrong, but she also felt so right. She really liked David, sure but he was getting annoying and she needed a new start. Gwen sat right with the girls that made her best friend cry, as they planned what they were going to do at the sleepover that weekend. 

Present Day  
The young girl with violet eyes had blossomed into a young woman. Her long hair now cut to her shoulders, striking eyes covered by a pair of ray-ban sunglasses. She soaked in the sun for the final remaining days of summer with her best friends, Bella, Ella and Isabella with two “l”;s. The sun beamed on the blue pool, a small rainbow fading on the wood deck.

Across the street, Gwen watched as her neighbor David unloads his car from his “fun-filled” summer. David was a camp counselor at a camp near the lake about an hour and a half away. The same camp that David and Gwen attended as children. Which also happened to be the same camp Gwen’s ten year old brother Max attended with David’s sister Nikki and step-brother Neil.

Gwen hadn’t spoken to David since the incident in eighth grade. Their families were extremely close, which meant Gwen had to see David on holidays and whenever she was sent over to pick Max up. Gwen watched as Max disappeared into David’s house, so she already knew she would have to go over and pick him up. 

“Shit.” She mumbled under her breath, easily earning glares from the girls next to her. “Look at your dorky neighbor.” Bella scoffed, removing her sunglasses. “Why does he have some tree on his shirt?” Gwen shrugged, trying to construct a witty comeback in her head. “I don’t know, It’s probably mandatory loser uniform.” The girls snickered as Isabella sighed. “He’s kind of cute.”

Gwen bit her lip. Whenever she saw David in the halls at school, she did notice he grew into his lanky body . “Shut up, Isabella.” Ella snarled. “He was in my A.P bio last year. He’s super quiet.” Ella continued, checking her phone. “I literally don’t think he has any friends. I’ve only seen him with that other dork Jasper. That one kid who made his dog run for class president? Major weirdo alert.” The girls giggled as Gwen dryly laughed. Gwen had almost every class with Jasper in the last three years, and he always had a great attitude. For someone who’s best friends with Gwen’s ex best friend, Jasper always talked to Gwen in class.

“Ugh, I think I have to go.” Isabella groaned, throwing her shirt over her head. “Tabii just came home from flower scouts and I have to welcome her home or whatever.” Gwen watched as Isabella shot a glance at Ella, who began to sit up in the lounge chair. “Yea, I should go.” Ella followed, causing Bella to gesture to Ella. “She’s my ride.” Gwen awkwardly looked at the girls that seemed to be fleeing her. “Oh yea, that’s fine. See you all tomorrow. Senior year! Woot woot!” The girls stared at Gwen like she had twelve heads. 

“Wait guys, who’s driving tomorrow?” The girls all looked at each other and shrugged. “Jamie told me he was taking you.” Bella yelled, continuing to walk away to Ella’s car. “Okay, bye guys!” Gwen smiled to herself. Jamie was Gwen’s boyfriend, and also happened to be the quarterback of the football team. She waved to her friends as they pulled away, and watched as they sped down her street.

“u r taking me to school tmrrw right ?” Gwen texted Jamie, just for personal reassurance. It took a few minutes but Gwen received his “k” text and sighed of relief. “Gwen!” A voice called behind her, which made her turn her head. “Jesus, you’re gonna give me a heart attack mom!”” Gwen mumbled as her mother ruffled her hair. “Go get Max across the street. Your mother made his favorite for dinner, and it’s almost ready.”

“Do I really have to go get him? What else are you doing?” Gwen put her sunglasses back over her eyes, and laid in the lounge chair. Not even a second later did her mom pull them off, and toss them in the pool. “Hey! Those are super expensive and you had no right to-” She rolled her eyes and threw Gwen’s shirt at her.

“I will get your stupid sunglasses. Go and get your brother.” Her mom’s usual happy voice was beginning to become stern, which always scared Gwen. “Why! David hates me, and I know he’s gonna be there.” Gwen whined, beginning to put her shirt on. “Suddenly I can see why.” Her mom scoffed as Gwen’s mouth dropped. “You’re a terrible person.” Gwen’s mom laughed and walked to the pool shed to most likely get the pool skimmer. “Runs in the family! Now go get Max!” 

Gwen slid her flip flops on, and audibly groaned so she knew her mother would hear her. Gwen walked to the sidewalk and crossed the empty street. Everyone in the neighborhood was getting ready for back to school and not a car was on the vacant road. Once Gwen stood outside David’s door she took a deep breath, and then knocked. There was a crash of some sorts, and then David’s overly positive mother Angie opened the door.

“Gwennie! Princess, how are you?” Angie announced, pulling Gwen into a tight hug. “I’m alive. How are you?” Gwen squeaked, gasping for air from the tight hug. That comment made Angie roar with laughter. “Alive! How funny is that?! Hal, isn’t that hilarious?” Hal was David’s stepfather, who was sitting in a single chair in the living room. “So funny. How are you, Gwen?” He asked, pausing whatever was on the television. “She’s alive, Hal! I told you!” Angie butted in, grabbing Gwen’s hand and leading her into the kitchen. 

“So I was making cookies when the kids came back, so I told them they could help!” Gwen saw the mess scattered across the counter. Icing and sprinkles were littered all over the counter, and a bag of chocolate chips sat ajar next to the mess. Alone at the island in the kitchen was David. His skin was tanned, but still sunburnt at the same time. His familiar freckles remained in the same spot on his face, his green eyes focused on his phone. 

“Max, your sister is here!” Angie sang as David looked up from the screen he was focused on. Gwen looked at David and waved, but he rolled his eyes and looked back at his phone. “Hey Max! I can’t wait for you to tell me about your summer!” Gwen beamed as Max fake laughed. “Whatever.” Max grabbed his duffle bag and waved to Neil and Nikki. 

“David!” Angie screamed as David's eyes slowly looked up from his phone again. “Say hi to Gwen! You’re being really rude!” David slid his phone in his pocket, and grabbed the cup of the lemonade that was next to him. He stole one of the cookies off the plate Nikki had infront of her. “David! That’s mine!” Nikki complained as David ignored him. 

David paused in front of Max and Gwen, and Angie stared him up and down, waiting for him to speak. “Hope you had a good summer, Max.” He quickly turned around and put the cookie in his mouth. Gwen watched Max laugh, and look at David in amusement. David pulled his phone back out and began to disappear upstairs. “David! Get down here and be nice!” Angie rubbed the bridge of her nose. 

“I’m sorry.” Angie apologized as Gwen softly smiled. “It’s 100 percent alright.” Angie’s glare wasn’t focused on Gwen, but she was angrily focused on the staircase. “It’s not alright. He’s been so weird! These past few years he’s been quite reserved, but apparently still annoys Neil and Nikki!” During Angie’s tangent, Neil and Nikki followed David upstairs, Max obviously eager to follow them. 

“Do you need help cleaning up the kitchen?” Gwen asked, hoping Max would go upstairs so she could ask more questions about the secluded David. She wasn’t sure if she was curious or guilty, but she really wanted to know more about David. “I’m sure you two have to get home. I’ll make David clean the whole thing up.” Angie winked at Gwen, who could only muster up a nervous laugh. “Ask your mom’s if they wanna come over to my barbeque tomorrow. I’m having a little happy senior year/middle school party for the kids! You all need to be celebrated.” 

Gwen was about to say how they had plans, but was interrupted by Max. “I’ll tell them.” Angie smiled. “Great. See you guys tomorrow!” Gwen waved and scurried Max out of the door. “David really hates you.” Max laughed, taking one of the cookies out of his jacket pocket and taking a bite. “Don’t eat anymore cookies. Mom told me mama is making your favorite tonight.” Gwen grabbed the cookie from her brother and took a bite. 

Gwen liked her brother. Since they were so far apart in age, she felt like the space gave them a stronger bond. The two were both very cynical and hated the same things. “You’re avoiding what I said. David hates you. Doesn’t that affect you at all?” Gwen shrugged and ran her fingers through her hair. “Nope.” Max sighed and opened up the front door. “He’s annoying. Way too happy.” He scowled, tossing his duffle bag at the bottom of the stairs. “Didn’t seem too happy today.” Max laughed at Gwen’s remark. “Huh, I wonder why he wasn’t happy. Maybe because he hates you? He told us the whole story of how you screwed him over.” Gwen bit her lip.

“I did not screw him over. I guess we just faded apart. Plus, it was like four years ago.” Max grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and rolled his eyes. “He said you ditched him and dumped grape juice on him or something?” Gwen scoffed and crossed her arms. “It was apple juice, and I didn’t dump anything. It spritized him. He wasn’t even that wet.” Max saw the food sitting out near the stove, and stole a piece of pepper from the tray.

“The thing is you never apologized, and that’s shitty, Gwen. You’re shitty.” The memory stung Gwen. It hurt her to remember. “I can’t believe he’s not over that. It was middle school. He needs to let it go.” Gwen spat, checking her phone and oddly receiving no texts or snapchats. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Gwen sighed. 

Whatever helped her sleep at night.


	2. i was told this is where i'd start loving myself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> david and gwen rekindle.
> 
> jasper tries to tend some open wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i hope you all enjoy this second chapter, and yes the chapter titles are lyrics from dodie clark's song "if i'm being honest"
> 
> tw- fighting, throwing up, mentions of panic attacks

Gwen’s phone buzzed next to her bed. It was 7:15, and the light barely peeked through her blinds. She could vaguely hear her brother walking around in the other room, and the rustling of her mothers. She woke up to still no notifications on her phone, and was confused why Jamie didn’t text the time he was gonna be at her house. She brushed, and sent him a brief text.

“haven’t heard from u, lmk what time u will be here xo”. Gwen placed her phone back down, and began to get dressed. There was a knocking on her door, so she pulled the dress she picked out over her head and slid on a pair of vans. “What’s up?” She asked, making her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Her mom followed her into the bathroom and primped her hair in the mirror. 

“I need you to take Max to school. Your mother and I can’t, he’s closer to your school this year than both of our jobs. So maybe just ask your friends if you make a quick pitstop.” Gwen tried to make sure the toothbrush didn’t fall out of her mouth. “Mom, I can’t!” She talked through the toothpaste as it dribbled down her chin. She spit in the sink, and wiped her mouth with a rag. “Ask David, he has a car and will probably take Neil and Nikki, right?” 

Her mom handed her a hairbrush, and sighed. “I don’t want to bother him. Just please do one thing for me. Please.” Gwen fluffed the back of her hair and sighed. “Fine, sure. Whatever. I’m sure Jamie will be fine with it.” Her mom kissed the top of her head and began to leave the bathroom. “Okay, I love you and have a great day.” Gwen smiled and watched her mom walk down the hallway. 

While she was applying mascara, Max made his way into her bathroom. “Can I help you?” She asked as Max looked at her, staring at the mascara wand in her hand. “What are you doing? We gotta go soon.” Gwen put the wand back into the mascara bottle and applied a layer of lip gloss. “Fine, let’s go now. Jamie should be here soon.” Max groaned.

“He’s a moron. I’m surprised he passed his driver’s test.” Gwen bit her lip. He didn’t. He was still driving on a learner’s permit, which was sad and the amount of kids he puts in the car is illegal at this point. “Do you want a ride or not?” Gwen sneered as Max left the bathroom to head downstairs. Gwen ran to her bedroom and grabbed her backpack, and her phone. She looked at the screen to see a text from Jamie.

“can’t make it”. Gwen’s mouth dropped. “Fuck!” Gwen screamed, going on to snapchat to see if any of the girls could give her a ride. There was a picture on Bella’s story of her Ella, Isabella and Jamie and that caption “senior year vibes.” Gwen felt the anxiety begin to wrack her body. What was she gonna do? She walked to her window to see Nikki and Neil walking to David’s car. An idea popped into her head.

She raced down the stairs and saw Max at the door. “Change of plans. Jamie can’t make it, so we need to see what else we can do.” Max gave her a confused look. “What are you scheming?” Gwen pushed Max out the door, and locked it behind them. She saw David about to pull out, and ran across the street. “Gwen, you absolute idiot! What are you doing?” Max screamed, following behind Gwen. 

She jumped behind David’s car and it halted to a stop. Max out of breath was behind Gwen, who was also barely breathing. David got out of the car, and had a look of pure anger on his face. “What is wrong with you?!” He screamed, face either red from anger or sunburn. “Can I get a ride?” Gwen asked, voice wavering from anxiety and pure breathlessness. David’s mouth dropped and he let out a laugh that had a vicious backbone. 

“You ignore me for the last four years, and come running up behind my car, almost killing yourself, to ask for a ride?” He asked as Gwen rubbed at the back of her neck. “Yeah, happy anniversary to that by the way.” David looked behind Gwen to see Max awkwardly witnessing the fight happening between the two ex-best friends. “Do you need a ride, Max?” David asked, voice changing drastically from the way he conversed with Gwen. 

“Yes, but I’m not gonna go without Gwen. I’ll get my phone taken if I abandon her.” David looked at Gwen, and then back at Max. “Sure, fine. We’re gonna be late anyways.” Gwen smiled at Max, who gave her a small smile in return. Gwen looked at David’s car and laughed. “Nice mom car.” She laughed, as David shot her a blank look. “Very funny. At least I have a car.” 

“I could have a car anytime I want. I just have to get my license first.” Gwen rolled her eyes and tried to open the passenger side door, which made David laugh. “Don’t think that you’re gonna sit in the front. Get in the back.” Gwen rolled her eyes, and moved to sliding doors. The three young kids sat in the back row and Gwen sat in the one of the two middle seats. “How have you been?” Gwen asked, as David focused on the road. “In the last four years? It’s been fine. Nothing as exciting as you jumping in front of my car this morning, but it’s been fine.” Gwen smiled. It was nice to talk to David again. 

She did notice that he didn’t ask how Gwen was. Did he really not care? “I’ve been good.” David looked at her in the rear view mirror. “Oh have you?” He asked, his voice oozing in fake compassion. “Yea, it’s been good. Parties, vacations, stuff like that.” David nodded.”How fun. I have been busy with parties and stuff like that too.” 

Gwen laughed. “Aw, how fun. When was the last party you went to?” She knew he was lying. There was something off about his tone, and that’s what happened when David was lying. He sounded different. “August. All my friends are going to this party tonight too, so I think I’ll go.” Gwen mentally awed at his loneliness. “Cool, if it’s the one at your mom’s house, she asked me to go when you stormed upstairs last night.”

David’s cheek lit up to a soft red. “Oh, how great. I can’t wait for you to meet everyone.” David’s car stopped outside a house in a neighborhood similar to his and Gwen’s. “Speaking of meeting people.” David mumbled, as a blonde in a hawaiian shirt ran over to the car and waved to David. “Yo, man! What’s good?” He asked David, closing the car door. “Gwen, this is Jasper.” 

Jasper turned around to look at Gwen, and he smiled. “Yo, I know Gwen! We’re tight, Davey. Haven’t we had a lot of classes together in the last few years?” He unbuckled his seatbelt, and tried climbing into the backseat. “What are you doing?” David asked, trying not to be distracted by the idiot trying to jump over the middle console of his car into the back seat. 

“Just wanted to talk to our new friend.” Jasper sat in the seat next to Gwen, and David was obviously flustered. “Not a friend. Just needed a ride.” Jasper looked at David and laughed. “Come on, Davey. We could use a few friends.” David coughed to get Jasper to stop talking. “We have plenty of friends.” David cut him off, obviously angered by his comment.

“Yeah, okay.” Jasper laughed, dismissing David’s comment. “It’s nice to have someone new in the car. It’s usually just David complaining.” David ignored him. “I’m not even gonna address that.” He mumbled, eyes focused on the road. “Guys, get ready to get out. We’re almost at your school.” David looked in the mirror at the three kids in the back, but Jasper found it the perfect opportunity to make a joke. 

“That’s my stop.” He looked at Gwen for a response, but she just laughed awkwardly. She was quite overtaken by Jasper’s energy. It was very overwhelming. “Jasper, chill out.” David mumbled, safely pulling in front of the middle school to drop the three kids off. “See, Gwen. David is always cranky in the mornings. Sometimes, these mornings stretch into the whole day.” Gwen watched David grip the steering wheel harder. “I’m not cranky. I’m pissed off that Gwen is asking me for handouts after ditching me and you’re being an asshole.” 

Jasper awed. “Sounds like you’re cranky.” Gwen was hurt by David’s comment against her. “I’m not asking you for shit ever again, David. This is a one time thing, Jamie is gonna pick me up tomorrow.” David laughed. “That walking meatball?” That comment earned a laugh from Jasper as Gwen felt her face turn red. “He’s actually very intelligent.” David’s eyes focused on the road, but Gwen could feel the look that he would give her if he wasn’t driving. “Okay, Gwen. I’m sure.”

Gwen felt herself get more embarrassed by the minute. “David, you really have to get over what happened between us. It was years ago.” Jasper took a deep breath. “Yikes. Touchy subject.” He muttered, as Gwen crossed her arms. “I’m over it. You just never apologized and it pisses me off.” David sighed, obviously trying to maintain his emotions. “What the hell do I need to apologize for?” Gwen knew what she needed to apologize for. She instantly regretted what she said. 

“You know exactly what to apologize for.” Gwen hated that David was right. “Then I’m sorry.” An awkward tension has filled the car. “I don’t think you are, Gwen.” Gwen checked her phone, which had no alerts to her surprise. “I am.” David tapped at the steering wheel. “I’m not gonna fight with you, or deal with your childish antics. I’ve grown up since middle school, Gwen. You haven’t.” Gwen felt anger rise in her chest. “Oh look, we’re at school now.” Jasper interrupted, probably tired of the intense energy in the car. 

“Thanks for the ride, David.” Gwen fakely smiled, as David looked for his parking spot around the big school. “Sure.” Jasper pulled a rolled up piece of paper out of his shirt pocket. “Gwen, lemme see your schedule. I wanna see if we have any classes together.” Gwen opened her phone up and showed Jasper the pdf. “Okay, so we have ap psych, ap english and statistics together! We have lunch together too. You should come sit with David and I.” Gwen laughed. “Probably not, but thanks!” 

“Hey Dave, what period history do you have?” David pulled into a spot directly in front of the school. Senior privilege, Gwen thought. “Seventh, why?” Jasper smiled. “Looks like you and Gwen have a class together. Plus lunch, I guess.” David put the car in park and took the key out. “Great, I’m beyond excited.” Jasper groaned. “Can you guys stop hating each other now? This trio has so much potential.”

Gwen grabbed her bag and exited David’s car. “This isn’t a trio, nor will it ever be. I gotta go find my friends.” David laughed. “Still as shallow as 4 years ago.” Jasper threw a random water bottle on the floor at David. “Shut up, David. Gwen, if you change your mind, our lunch table is always open.” David rolled his eyes, but Jasper smiled at Gwen. “Bye guys.” Gwen grinned, walking away from the car, keeping her eyes peeled for her best friends and boyfriend.

-

It was eventually fifth period, which was Gwen’s lunch. She hadn’t heard from Jamie or Bella, Ella and Isabella, nor had she seen them in any of her classes. A heavy feeling filled her gut as she entered the cafeteria. “Gwen!” A voice yelled behind her. She was hoping it was one of the girls, but it was just Jasper and a lead footed David slowly following behind. “Hey, didn’t I just see you two periods ago?” Gwen mumbled, eyeing the cafeteria to find her friends. “You sure did!”

Gwen's eyes finally landed on Ella and Isabella, and then next to them Bella with Jamie’s arm wrapped around her shoulders. She felt her heart twist. “Guys?” Gwen asked, voice breaking. “Oh, hey.” Jamie mumbled, taking his arm off Bella. “Gwen, we gotta break up. Things aren’t working out.” He avoided eye contact, but Gwen watched as his hand fumbled into Bella’s. “That’s the first thing you’re gonna say once I walk over? And why? Bella, how could you do this to me?” Bella laughed, and looked for Ella and Isabella to say something.

“This isn’t about you, Gwen. I just don’t think we should be friends, and Ella and Isabella agree. We’ve just grown out of you? If you understand what I mean.” Gwen felt her body fill with rage. “No, I don’t fucking understand! What does that mean?!” She yelled, earning glares from around the cafeteria and the attention of David and Jasper. “No need to get loud. We just think we don’t need you anymore? Katie kinda fills the hole you left behind.” Gwen looked over and saw a red hair who she had seen around school, giving her this intense glare. 

“Who the fuck is Katie? And I’m sorry that I was this person you could throw away so easy. Another person who you could toy around with.” Bella smiled. “It’s okay, Gwen! Thanks for the apology.” Gwen was at her breaking point. “That wasn’t an apology, you dumbass!”   
Bella’s mouth dropped. “No need to get immature, Gwen.” Gwen ran her fingers through her hair. “Like you didn’t just fucking drop me for somebody else?” Bella laughed, and looked to Isabella and Ella. “Like you didn’t do the same to David?” Isabella piped up. “That was years ago, and I was 13? Why can’t anyone get over that?” Gwen looked over to David and Jasper, who were watching the whole confrontation go down. 

“Look, Gwen. I’m sure you can make some new friends. Just leave us alone.” Bella went to go sit back down, and Gwen just looked at the girls and sighed. “Fine, whatever. Fuck you guys.” Gwen spat, turning around to walk away. “Once again, the language. You’re a child, Gwen. That’s why we don’t want you in our group.” Gwen was tired of Bella’s wannabe precocious attitude. “Fuck. You. Bella. And your little “group”, and your new sloppy seconds.”

Gwen walked away, not knowing where to go next. “Run away, Gwen. Like you always do.” Bella muttered, and Gwen did a complete 180. “You told me to leave you alone! What else do you want from me?” The three girls looked at each other. “An apology.” They said simultaneously, as Gwen just scoffed at them. “I have never done anything to you. So you’re right, leave me alone.” 

“Don’t ever talk to my girlfriend again.” 

That’s what sent Gwen over the line. “Jamie, what the hell did you just say? Were you cheating on me?” Jamie looked down, once again not maintaining eye contact. “We weren’t together, really.” Gwen felt her heart get ripped to a thousand pieces. “We lost our virginities to each other? We went to prom together?” Jamie still didn’t look Gwen in the eyes. “I didn’t lose my virginity to you. I lost it to Bella.” Gwen felt the tears well in her eyes. “While we were together?”

Jamie didn’t respond, so Gwen already knew the answer. “Whatever. Fuck you. You’re the worst. A cheating, egotistical asshole. Go fuck yourself, Jamie.” Jamie stood up and sized Gwen up. “No need to go all psycho.” He growled, towering over Gwen. “I hope Bella is happy with that micropenis of yours.” Jamie spit in Gwen’s face, which made her feel disgusting. “What’s your fucking problem?” 

“You, you ugly stupid bitch.” Even though they were middle school playground insults, the words stung Gwen. “How about you go cry about it to your mommies? Since you can’t complain about it to me. I was never your fucking therapist, Gwen.” Gwen immediately wiped a tear from her eyes. She felt the world caving in. Gwen didn’t even wanna think about the whole cafeteria that was currently watching what was going down. “Hey, Jamie Anderson.” Gwen looked around, and saw Jasper standing on a chair across the cafeteria. 

“How about you go pick on somebody your own size? The butcher should be open, you could go beat up one of those hanging meat sacks or something.” Gwen looked at David, who had his face in his palms. “Who the fuck are you talking to, you twink?” Jasper hopped off the chair and walked over to Jamie. “Well, I mean I addressed you.” The boys stood face to face, Jamie obviously bigger than Jasper. “Jasper, it’s fine. I’m just gonna go” Gwen begged, nodding back to his lunch table. 

“No, I’m not gonna let this asshole call my friend a ugly stupid bitch. Who even makes hurtful comments like that anymore? You should’ve let her just walk away.” Jasper stared Jamie up and down, who was laughing at the fact that Jasper even confronted him. “So she could walk away and fuck your virgin ass? Ok, Jasp.” Jamie snarled, and Jasper sighed. “I didn’t wanna do this.” Gwen’s eyes widened. “Don’t you dare.” Gwen was too late.

Jasper threw his fist into Jamie’s face. Gwen was surprised by how powerful it seemed to be. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Jasper teased, seeing the blood leaking from Jamie’s nose. “You little freak.” Jamie immediately returned the favor to Jasper and punched him in the face. Jasper didn’t seem to be affected, and jumped on top of Jamie and began to punch his face over and over again. Bella stood up in the midst of the chaos and ran over to Jamie. “Gwen, get your insane boyfriend off of him!” 

“He’s not my boyfriend. Your boyfriend was my boyfriend like 10 minutes ago!” Bella rolled her eyes. “Just get this freak off of him!” David had also walked over to the fight, but blended into the crowd of the rest of the school. “Jasper! Let go!” Gwen yelled over the cheering that had seemed to be growing in the cafeteria. Jasper stood up and got off of Jamie, who had two black eyes and a bloody nose. “I can’t believe I just beat your ass, Anderson. Who’s the loser now?”

Gwen felt overwhelmed, and uncomfortable. The last ten minutes could possibly take the cake for the worst ten minutes of her whole life. She felt a cold hand wrap around her wrist, and looked up to see David dragging her and Jasper out of the cafeteria and away from the crowd. “Davey, wasn’t that fucking rad? I just beat up the most popular guy in the school, and won! Plus, I barely have a scratch.” Gwen looked at Jasper, who had a forming black eye and blood dried around his nose, plus some blood matted in his blonde hair.

“You’re stupid. You’re both stupid. Gwen, I can’t believe you would bother fighting with those small minded assholes even if it seems you just graduated from being one of them. But I gotta get you two out of here for the rest of lunch before Principal Stevens sees either of you.” David rounded the corner, and dragged the obviously flustered duo outside. He loosened his grip, and let go of Gwen to grab his car keys. “I’ll drive you guys out to an empty lot so you can collect yourselves, alright?” 

“Can we go to 7-11?” Jasper asked, as David rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever. You guys seriously are acting like my campers.” Jasper laughed and got into David’s car. “Oh wow, Mr. Outdoors thinks he knows what he’s doing.” He mocked as David threw his and Jasper’s backpacks into the trunk. “Stop trying to impress Gwen, you moron. I’m sure you already have.” Gwen zoned back in from the current shock she was in and just nodded.

“You seem traumatized.” Gwen looked up to see Jasper staring at her. “Get in the car.” Gwen sat next to Jasper, stomach twisting and head throbbing. She felt awful all of the sudden. The exit of the school parking lot silent, besides Jasper checking his wounds out in his phone’s camera. “Dave, do you have any neosporin or something?” David pointed to the glove box, and Jasper climbed from the backseat to the front. He turned around to look at Gwen and noticed the bad state she was in. “You’re looking a little green there, Gwen.” He laughed, but his expression changed when she threw her hand over her mouth. “David, pull over.” Gwen felt the car swerve to the side of the road, making her more nauseous. “Don’t puke in my car!” David whined, putting the car in park. 

Gwen opened the car door and heaved for a moment. She heard Jasper exit the car, and felt him carefully rub her back. “What happened?” Gwen coughed, still feeling nausea fill her throat. “This happens when I’m super anxious.” She heaved again, and Jasper held back her hair. “You’re really having a rough day, aren’t you?” Gwen gagged and felt what little she had in her stomach exit her mouth. 

“Gross.” She heard David groan, and roll up his window. “Sorry if he’s being an asshole.” Jasper apologized, handing Gwen a bottle of water. “He’s not always like this. I mean, I guess he just has to get used to you.” Gwen took a sip of the water, and rubbed at the bridge of her nose. “Why do you like me? Why are you so willing to be my friend? You should hate me for what I did to David.” Gwen cried, suddenly losing control of her emotions.

“Gwen, I like you. I think you’re a good person. You are so much better than those complete assholes you were hanging out with. I want you to enjoy the rest of high school with David and I. If you want to.” Gwen bit her lip. What other choice did she have? “Sure, whatever.” Jasper smiled. “That’s awesome actually. We’re fun. Are you going to David’s party tonight?” Gwen nodded. “Okay, even more awesome.”

The stale blood on Jasper’s face shined in the warm september sun. “I can’t really take you seriously with the blood on your face.” Gwen giggled. “Can you help me clean my face up? David probably has a whole shitload of first aid stuff in his car.” Jasper took Gwen’s hand and they both entered the car again. “You feeling better?” David asked, not even looking up from his phone. “Yea. I’m fine.” Gwen coldly answered. 

“David, let me get that first aid kit.” David opened his glove compartment and threw the kit back at Jasper. David started to drive to the 7-11, and then looked at his watch. “Guys, I don’t think we’re gonna have enough time-” “Let’s just ditch.” Jasper interrupted him, rummaging through the first aid kit. “No way.” Gwen argued. “You know how terrible it would be if we missed the end of our first day?” 

“So we can hear the same syllabuses over and over again? I’ll pass. We know all those kids, and we know all the teachers. Fuck it, right?” Jasper looked to Gwen, who still felt the same way about ditching class. “Jasp, it’s our last first day of high school.” David whimpered, seeming quite sad over it. Jasper fake snored. “Boring. We’re ditching. Tomorrow is already gonna be a nightmare when I see Jamie Anderson again.” Gwen felt her headache grow. “Thanks for reminding me.”

David pulled into the 7-11 parking lot, which was empty for 12 pm on a Tuesday. “I’ll go in!” Jasper exclaimed, trying to get out of the car. “No, you won’t. You’re gonna get your face cleaned up before you do anything.” David locked the door so Jasper couldn’t escape. “What do you want?” He asked, looking at Gwen and Jasper for a response. “Cherry slushee. And see if they have any of those little donut balls.” Jasper added. 

David then looked at Gwen for her order, but she said nothing. “Okay, great. I’ll be back. Don’t do anything stupid.” David exited the car as Jasper snorted. “He’s such a mom. Anyways, it’s super hot in this car so I’m gonna pop the trunk so we can sit back there.” Gwen was still astounded by this constant aura of energy that surrounded Jasper. She was actually quite taken aback by it. 

Gwen watched Jasper climb in the front seat and unlocked the car. He popped the trunk and instead of using the door to get out of the car, he climbed over the gap behind the second row of seats. “Gwen, can you grab the first aid kit? I think I left it up there.” Jasper asked, as Gwen looked at his seat to see everything in the first aid kit spread around the chair. “Sure.” She picked up everything and got out of David’s car, and moved into the trunk with Jasper.

“I never thanked you.” Gwen mumbled, dousing the cotton ball she had in rubbing alcohol. “For what?” Jasper questioned, giving Gwen his hands so she could wrap his bruised knuckles in gauze. “For beating Jamie’s ass. It was really brave of you, I’m not gonna lie.” Jamie shrugged, and gave Gwen a cheeky grin. “I promise it wasn’t a big deal. Anytime. I hate guys who can’t respect a girl.” Gwen watched him grimace once the rubbing alcohol hit the open wounds on his hands. 

“I’m sorry, does that hurt?” Gwen asked, immediately pulling the cotton ball away. “Nah, I’m just surprised how fucked up my hands are, ya know? Imagine how fucked up his face is though.” Gwen laughed at Jasper’s confidence. “I can’t even imagine. I wonder if Bella is doing for him what I’m doing for you.” She felt her heart break even more thinking about Bella taking care of Jamie. That was something she used to do after football games and-

“Who gives a fuck? They’re both stupid and annoying.” Jasper shrugged, watching Gwen tape the gauze. “I guess you’re right.” Gwen whispered, looking down so Jasper couldn’t see the hot tears filling her eyes. “I am right. I promise you’re gaining more by not being friends with those weirdos. And they think I’m a freak? I watched Isabella with two L’s try to flirt with a guy once and it was excruciating. She just talked about how she was friend’s with Bella the whole time. Imagine your whole personality being who you were friends with.”

Gwen sighed. “Yeah, I can’t believe I was friends with them.” She thought about all the times that Bella, Ella and Isabella fucked her over, and she just let it happen. How could she be so blind? How could she be so stupid? “So I guess you’ve got one foot in the golden life, and one foot in the gutter right now.” Jasper joked, Gwen rubbing another cotton ball around his nose to get the dried blood off. “I wouldn’t say being friends with you and David is the golden life.” Gwen uttered. “You’ll see.”

On cue, David walked out of the 7-11 with two cherry slushee’s and one blue raspberry slushees. “Ew, what kind of heathen likes a blue raspberry slushee?” Jasper gagged, reaching his bandaged hand out for his slushee. “You remembered.” Gwen laughed, as David handed her the cup of blue slush. “It was always your favorite right?” Gwen never really thought about how attractive David was. She carefully gazed at his freckles and studied his delicate features. Her heart felt warm looking in his soft green eyes.

“And it hasn’t changed. Let me pay you back.” David shook his head. “You’ve had a shitty day. It’s on me.” David handed the bag of ice he got for Jasper, who placed it on his black eye. “Davey, get the speaker out of my bag and turn on my oldies playlist.” Jasper grinned, taking a sip of his slushee. “You have the worst taste in music. No.” David sat next to him on the trunk of the car. “Fuck you. I’ll turn it on myself.”

Gwen watched David and Jasper fight over the speaker as she took slow sips of the sugary drink in her hand. She felt at ease. Through the last few years, that was never something she thought that she could feel. But suddenly Gwen thought that she could be herself for once and not something that everyone wanted her to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoy this chapter !
> 
> also poor jasper has a crush on gwen 🥺
> 
> comments n kudos r appreciated, new chapter coming soon :)
> 
> thank u !


	3. flirting's delicious, proved to be beneficial for mental health.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gwen goes to somewhere she really doesn't feel like, but ends up gaining a little something that she didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys ! i hope you enjoy this chapter of 'if i'm being honest' 
> 
> tw- drug use (marijuana), alcohol

Gwen looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. Her family was getting ready to head over to David’s for the barbecue, and after coming home from school early and taking a warm shower, she felt a little bit better than earlier. Gwen applied light pink lip gloss, and rubbed her lips together. She heard a knock on the door, and responded with a quiet “come in.” 

“Hey honey, are you almost ready to go?” Her mother asked, brightly smiling. Gwen nodded, fiddling with the loose string at the edge of her coverup. “Your mom and I were talking about school today. She said you had a rough time, do you wanna talk about tonight or now? I don’t wanna get you upset.” Gwen lost control of her emotions again and immediately started bawling her eyes out. “Alright this is the opposite of what I wanted.” Her mother wrapped her arms around her, and let Gwen cry into her shoulder.

“Was it really that bad?” Her mother questioned, as Gwen nodded. “It was so fucking shitty, mom. Jamie left me for Bella, and Ella and Isabella didn’t even stick up for me. They all ditched me. If I don’t think about it, I feel okay but the more I think about how shitty those girls were to me I get so angry.” Gwen’s mother bit her lip, but then just kissed Gwen on the top of the head. “I never liked them either, if it makes you feel better. Bad vibes.” Gwen laughed quietly, rubbing the tears from her eyes. 

“I hung out with David and his friend Jasper instead. They’re okay.” Gwen felt her cheeks light up thinking about David, and her chest felt the same way as it did when she was looking into his eyes. “Ooh, isn’t Jasper the cute blondie who David always brings around? Who needs Jamie when you could have him?” Gwen’s mother winked at Gwen who faked gagged. “Jasper isn’t really my type. He’s super nice and I think him and I could be really good friends though.” 

“Well, that’s good. Maybe you guys will be better friends than you and all those girls. I was friends with boys growing up.” Her mother teased as Gwen just sighed. “I hope so. David’s really grown up though, hasn’t he?” Gwen’s mother smiled at her. “You have a crush on David, don’t you?” Gwen felt her face flush red. “No. I don’t know David, we haven’t talked in like seven years. I think he’s cute though. He’s got the nicest eyes.” 

“Tonight try to talk it up with him, catch up a little bit. You’re intelligent and stunning, so there’s not a doubt in my mind that you guys won’t hit things off again.” Gwen shook her head. “I don’t know. We’ll see. Are we gonna go over now though? I don’t wanna be late.” Gwen’s mom laughed. “Wow, seems like you’re not upset anymore. Must be the thought of you and David hanging out tonight.” She joked as Gwen walked over to her makeup to fix her tear stained eyes.

“I told you, I just get upset when I think about it. Also, Jasper has a black eye and it’s kinda my fault so make sure you don’t bring it up or I’ll start crying again.” Gwen’s mother stood up from her bed and began to exit the bedroom. “Am I allowed to ask questions about that later?” Gwen grabbed her phone from next to her bed, and shook her head as a response to her mother. “All I’m gonna say is him and Jamie fought, and he won.” 

Her mother’s eyes widened in surprise. “Isn’t Jamie like 6’4 and 220 pounds? And the school quarterback?” Gwen closed her bedroom door, and she and her mother walked downstairs. “Yeah, isn’t that crazy? I had no clue that he had it in him.” They walked into the living room to see Max and Gwen’s mom patiently waiting on the couch. “You guys take forever.” Max whined, putting his phone into his swimsuit pocket. “Get over it.” Gwen snarled, as Max rolled his eyes at her.

“Hey, be nice you two. And please make sure you behave. One of David’s friends' parents are gonna be there tonight and they aren’t used to your animalistic behavior like Angie and Hal are.” Gwen looked at Max, who seemed to have a permanent evil grin on his face. “David has friends, wow.” He snarled, as Gwen laughed. “See, this is what I mean.” Their mother cautioned, as the family left the house. “Max, please behave.”

Max ran across the street, obviously not listening to anything that his mother’s were saying. “You know he’s not gonna listen, right?” Gwen laughed, as her mom rubbed at the bridge of her nose. “Is it bad I don’t care anymore? He’s gonna start some kind of trouble with Nikki and Neil tonight anyways, but it doesn’t hurt to warm him I guess.”

They walked around to the fence that led to David’s backyard. Max had already left the door ajar since he made it over there first. Gwen looked around the backyard to see Hal on the grill, Max in the pool with Nikki and Neil and Angie sitting at a picnic table with another couple. Gwen just figured they were Jasper’s parents until she looked over to see Jasper and David next to the pool sitting in plastic chairs with another girl. 

The girl had on a red bikini, and long caramel hair ran down her shoulders. Gwen felt her heart sink. That had to be David’s girlfriend. “Oh my god, Tina and Ava are here!” Angie announced, standing up from the table and walking over to Gwen’s parents. Gwen watched as everyone’s eyes went to her, seeing Jasper wave her over and the girl with caramel hair size her up. David didn’t even look over because he was too busy trying to get Max not to splash him.

“Gwen, sweetheart!” Angie laughed, catching Gwen off guard and pulling her into a hug. “How are you, Angie?” Gwen asked, suffocating a little from the tight hug. “Better than ever. I’ll let you go over and hang out with the kids. Feel free to get anything to drink or eat, I have everything out on the table over there, sweetheart.” Angie pointed out the table that was covered in food, and walked over to the picnic table with her mother’s. Gwen didn’t even feel hungry anymore.

She walked over to Jasper and David, and the other girl that was with them. “Gwen, did you see Jasper’s black eye?” Max yelled from the pool. “He’s such a loser.” Gwen looked at Jasper, who was giving her a sweet smile. “That’s rude, Max. He’s not a loser.” Max splashed Gwen, and returned to messing around with the other two kids. “It’s a pleasure to see you again, Gwen.” Jasper laughed, taking a sip of the red solo cup he had in his hand. “Oh, of course.”

Gwen saw that there were only three chairs, which were already occupied, so she awkwardly stood there next to Jasper. “Is there another chair, Dave? I feel shitty making Gwen just stand there.” Jasper looked to David, who was now toying around with the girl next to him’s hand. Gwen wanted to gag. Who even was this girl? “Yeah, sorry. I’m such a bad host.” David stood up, before the girl who’s hand he was holding just pulled him back down. “I’ll just sit on your lap, babe.” 

The girl stood up from the chair, and sat down on David’s lap. David wrapped his arms around her, and laid a soft kiss on her neck. Gwen couldn’t help but stare. “Weird, but okay.” Jasper mumbled, standing up and grabbing the chair for Gwen. He placed it next to him, and she sat down, but still kept looking at the domestic interaction between David and this girl. “That’s Florence, by the way.” Jasper spoke as he saw Gwen staring at her.

“Oh yeah, nice to meet you!” Florence smiled, reaching out her hand to shake Gwen’s. “You’re Grace, right?” Gwen felt heat rise in her chest. “Gwen, actually.” Florence rolled her eyes, and leaned back into David’s chest. “Oh yeah, David has talked about you a couple of times.” Florence spat, staring Gwen up and down. “Good things, I’m assuming?” Gwen laughed, winking at David who totally ignored her. 

“Totally.” Florence fake laughed, and intertwined her finger’s with David’s again. “Are you from around here?” Gwen asked, trying to learn more about this new girl. “I go to Rosemont? It’s like two towns away. I worked with David over the summer, and we really just got along really well. We have a lot in common.” Florence explained, as Gwen just nodded along with everything she was saying. “Interesting. Do you know Annie Florez? She should be a senior. We went to some music camp together in seventh grade, she’s super chill.” Gwen waited for Florence to respond, but she just laughed.

“She’s a complete bitch.” Gwen’s mouth dropped. “What? I just talked to her a couple of weeks ago and she’s still as sweet as always.” Gwen always admired Annie ever since she met her in middle school. She was so humbled, but still so popular and Gwen didn’t understand that. She thought that being loved by people had a price tag of being mean to others. “She thinks she’s got the greatest voice ever, and I don’t fall for her little ‘i’m so cute and innocent’ act one bit.” Gwen was already having a shitty day, so having any kind of longer conversation with this girl was going to make her lose it.

“That’s really fucked up to say.” Florence’s eyes widened, and so did David’s. “Excuse me?” Florence scoffed, sitting up a little to spark some form of dominance against Gwen. “It’s just a fucked up thing to say about somebody. That’s it.” Gwen heard Jasper contain a laugh, and she already knew he was entertained by the conversation going on. “Gwen, David told me about today so I already know you mess around with shitty people like Annie Florez.” 

Gwen thought things today couldn’t get any worse, but she was about to do the same thing Jasper did to Jamie earlier today. “Look, all I was doing was sticking up for my friend. I don’t know why you’re suddenly trying to pick a fight with me.” Gwen didn’t know why David wasn’t trying to stop his girlfriend’s sudden bereavement against Gwen. “Oh, but we know you’ll never stick up for David, right?” Florence growled, as Gwen felt her face flush red. “Why can’t anybody get over that?”

“Gwen, you wanna grab a drink?” Jasper asked, already standing up. “No, I’m okay. I’m in the middle of a conversation.” Gwen stared Florence in the eyes, ready to pounce any moment. She didn’t care that she would take David down along with Florence. “I think that you should pause that conversation.” Jasper argued, grabbing Gwen’s hand to walk her away from the tense situation the two girls had created. Gwen didn’t say anything, she just followed Jasper’s lead.

Florence had a grin on her face, and Gwen knew that she thought she won. Florence then turned around and started to kiss David. Gwen felt her face turn red again, and she felt a sudden twinge of jealousy go through her body. Why was she suddenly falling for David? She thought, following with her getting angry at her emotions. “I fucking hate her.” Gwen snarled, watching Jasper pour sprite into two cups.

“I don’t like her either. She was like, flirting with me when David wasn’t around? It was super weird.” Jasper handed Gwen the cup of sprite, and looked at Florence and David, who were now making out at this family party. “That’s disgusting.” Gwen looked down into the pool to see David’s sister looking at the gross display of affection across the pool. “I know right? Do they even care that their parents are here?” Gwen sighed, sitting down on the edge of the pool, putting her feet in.

“It’s not like David to act like that.” Jasper stated, sitting next to Gwen. He sat a little close, but Gwen was okay with it. The warmth radiating off him was pleasing. “PDA is gross.” He continued, skimming his free hand around in the water. “How long have they been together?” Gwen asked, staring directly at the clear blue water instead of the couple. “2 months, I’m pretty sure? Like two weeks after camp started. A little fast, if you ask me.” Jasper took a sip of the sprite and gave the pda pair a disgusted glare.

“Good for them, I guess.” Gwen lied through her teeth. Jasper and Gwen sat in silence until she heard a voice from her mother. “Gwen, come say hi to the Coldwell’s.” Gwen gave Jasper an awkward smile, and began to stand up. “Duty calls.” She suddenly felt two wet hands on her back, and before she knew it she was in the pool. The water was freezing, and it filled her mouth and nose. Gwen opened her eyes, and only saw two pairs of legs in the water.

Max.

Gwen wished she could stay in the water. She wouldn’t have to talk to the coldwell’s, nor would she have to look at Florence sitting on David’s lap. Gwen felt the pressure of someone’s arm pull her, and suddenly she was no longer submerged under water. “Gwen, fuck are you alright?” Jasper babbled, lifting her out of the water. Gwen heard Florence laughing, and knew that everyone’s eyes were on her. “Tell her to stop laughing.” Gwen murmured, peeling off her wet cover up. 

Jasper looked across the pool to see Florence still giggling, but that David had a look of concern on his face. “Florence, cut it out.” Jasper scolded, voice cold. Gwen had never heard him that angry. She always thought that one of the traits he was able to possess was constant happiness. “I’m fine.” Gwen stood up, and put her hair back in the hair tie that was on her wrist. “You stayed under a little long. I was starting to get worried.” 

Jasper then took off the button-down hawaiian shirt he was wearing and handed it to Gwen.”You can wear this, if you want. Even though your bathing suit is cute.” Gwen saw Jasper’s cheeks flush red, and she took the shirt that he was wearing. The bright blue clashed with the leopard print bikini she was wearing, but she appreciated the offer. “Thanks.” She smiled, awkwardly twirling the loose stray of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. 

“You look like a dork.” Gwen turned around to see Max with his arms crossed. “You’re a little shit. Why did you push me in?” Max laughed at Gwen and crept closer. “You want me to do it again?” Gwen stepped back, and shook her head. “Hard pass. I gotta go deal with whoever the Coldwell’s are.” Gwen flirtily brushed Jasper’s arm and walked over to the picnic table where her mother’s were, along with the other parents. 

“Quite a tumble you took back there, Gwen.” Angie joked, earning laughs from the others. “Yeah, I’m all good though.” Gwen fake laughed, and then sat at the edge of the picnic table next to her mom. “Gwen, these are Florence’s parents, Charlotte and Mateo. Their oldest daughter goes to Dartmouth, and I said how you wanted to go there and…” Her mother’s voice began to blur out. Her mind pondered the overwhelmingness of today, and how she wanted to just go to sleep. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, the sky got dark and everyone was inside. Max was in Nikki and Neil’s room, Gwen’s parents were in the kitchen with David’s parents and David and Florence were cuddling on the couch watching some netflix movie. Gwen was sitting by the pool which was lit up by the LED lights inside. She sat with her feet in the slightly cold water, still wearing Jasper’s hawaiian shirt.

Gwen looked up when she heard the sliding glass door open, and saw Jasper holding two red solo cups. He was now wearing a navy blue sweater that she assumed he borrowed from David. “You look a little lonely?” Jasper asked, walking over and handing Gwen one of the cups. “What’s this?” Gwen questioned as Jasper took a sip. “Coke and rum.”   
Once he told her what it was, Gwen took a big sip. “Holy shit, if I had this earlier I probably would’ve been in a better mood the whole party.” Jasper nodded, and sat next to Gwen and put his feet in the pool next to hers. “Yeah, David and Florence are pretty overwhelming right?” Gwen nodded. “I agree. They’re the worst.” Jasper shrugged. “I wouldn’t say the worst, but they’re pretty bad.”

Jasper took a metal container out of his pocket, and took out one of the already pre-rolled joints. “Are you worried that someone in there is gonna see that?” Gwen asked, concern filling her voice. Jasper shook his head, and put the joint in his mouth. He took the lighter out of his pocket, and lit it. “Nah, David and I haven’t done it a couple of times back here.” Jasper inhaled, and then then handed the joint to Gwen. “David smokes?” She asked, then taking a hit of the joint.

“Yeah, we’ve been smoking since sophomore year I think? You know Buddy Rogers, right?” Gwen handed the joint back to Jasper. “Yeah.” She answered. “He was in our US gov sophomore year? Transferred to Rosemont instead of getting suspended right?” Jasper inhaled another hit of the joint and nodded. “Yeah, him. He sold me my first gram for $30.” Gwen’s mouth dropped. “That asshole.” Jasper laughed. “Yeah, I was fifteen and didn’t know better so we bought it. Davey freaked out the whole time but I loved it. It’s super calming.”

Jasper handed the joint back to Gwen. “Yeah, I usually smoke at parties and that’s it. I wouldn’t want to be known as a stoner, you know?” Jasper flashed Gwen with a sad expression. “What’s wrong with being a stoner?” Gwen elbowed him and took a rip of the joint. “Nothing, I guess.” The two sat in silence, but Jasper inched a little bit closer to Gwen. “Nice night?” He asked her, slowly wrapping his arm around her.

“It’s a pleasant September evening, I’ll admit. Sucks that we have to go face everybody at school tomorrow.” Gwen giggled, looking down at the blue water of the pool. The weed had softened her edge, and she felt more relaxed than earlier. “I mean I hope I walk in and everyone’s like ‘holy shit jasp you’re incredible and you totally beat down the biggest loser in our school’ but i’m sure it’ll end up with me being the loser. They’ll shove me in a locker or something.”

“Maybe they’ll give you a swirly or a wedgie while they’re at it.” Gwen teased as Jasper rolled his eyes. “I wouldn't put it past them. We go to school with some evil kids.” Gwen looked up at the sky for a moment. “It sucks I was one of those evil kids.” She mumbled, staring off into the stars. Jasper shook his head and handed her the joint again. “Gwen, you’ve always been nice to me, which is why I’m a little more accepting with your situation than David is. But I know when someone needs someone. Which is actually why I’m friends with him.”

Gwen took a hit of the blunt and then passed it back to Jasper. “Yeah, how did you guys even become friends?” Jasper took a sip of his rum and coke. “I walked in the cafeteria on the first day of school, I was new you know. I saw him sitting alone so I walked over and sat with him. That’s it.” Gwen let out a confused huh. “I thought you guys had some incredible back story.” She chugged the rest of the rum and coke in her cup. “Like, maybe a murder mystery of some shit.” Jasper laughed. “Sadly, no. We have a normal friendship story. He’s a good kid.” Gwen rolled her eyes. “You sound like a dad.” 

“I had to do some heavy convincing today for you to even be in our friend group.” Jasper bragged, taking another sip from his cup. “Your friend group? You mean you and David?” Gwen mocked as Jasper splashed some water on her. “You’re very lucky you’ve been invited to join. We’ve had a few rejections.” Gwen laughed. “Who? Anna the horse girl?” Jasper gasped. “What’s wrong with being a horse girl? Maybe I’m a horse girl and I’m hiding it.”

Gwen didn’t know if it was the fluorescent lighting from the pool or the stars in the sky, but she leaned in to kiss Jasper. “You must really like horse girls.” He joked as she pulled back. “I’m sorry. I’m high and a little tipsy-” Gwen was cut off by Jasper kissing her. After making out for a couple of minutes, Gwen pulled back after she realized what she just did. “Holy shit.” Gwen looked at the equally stoned and drunk teen and laughed. 

“We can pretend this didn’t happen, if you want.” Jasper mumbled as Gwen sighed. “Okay, good. I just got out of a relationship and you know I don’t want you to be a rebound? You’re really incredible Jasper and I don’t want to do something like that to you.” Jasper smiled softly at her. “To be continued?” He asked, as Gwen bit her lip. “To be continued.” The awkward silence between the two was cut off by the sound of the opening sliding glass door.

“Gwen, we’re leaving. Say goodbye to your boyfriend.” Max teased, before going back inside. “He’s an asshole. I’m sorry.” Gwen apologized as Jasper helped her stand up. “Not a problem. I’ll see you tomorrow right?” Gwen was starting to realize how stupid kissing Jasper was as every minute passed by. “Sadly. I’ll see you then.” Gwen and Jasper walked inside, and Gwen was met with Angie hugging her. “Oh, you smell like pot, Gwen.” She joked as Gwen felt her heart drop.

“That’ll happen once you hang out with Jasper enough.” Angie winked at Gwen who just awkwardly smiled. “Thank you for having us.” Angie hugged Gwen one more time. “Hal, look at the manners on her. Isn’t she incredible?” Angie looked at her husband, who just nodded. Gwen started to walk to the front door where her parents were leaving, and she saw David on the couch holding an asleep Florence. Gwen felt jealousy fill her gut.

“Hey, Gwen.” David whispered, not too loud so he wouldn’t wake his sleeping girlfriend. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow, right?” He asked as Gwen just nodded. “Yeah, I’ll see you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading ! all kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> just some promo to check out my other fics 'city of stars' and 'there's a place i know that's tucked away', which are both david/gwen
> 
> i hope you have a great day!


	4. hope has a cost, keeping all fingers crossed and held tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nikki spills some drama on jasper and gwen, and it doesn't sit too well with david.
> 
> also jasper makes another big irrational decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! pls enjoy this chapter of if i'm being honest :)

Gwen woke up with a bad feeling in her stomach. She wasn’t looking forward to her second day of senior year at all. She dreaded walking into school and seeing her old friends or ex boyfriend. Her gut twisted at the thought of having to have another conversation with Jamie. For a moment, Gwen considered faking sick or crying so hard that her parents would send her to cyber school. But then she saw Jasper’s shirt hanging over the chair at her desk, and she smiled slightly to herself. Her chaotic thoughts were paused by a knock on her door. 

“Gwen, we have to leave in like, 5 minutes.” Max growled, knocking at the door harder. “Holy shit! What time is it?” Gwen immediately sat up and looked at her phone. Max was right, she had exactly 5 minutes before David left. “Time for you to get out of bed. Seriously, hurry up.” Max mumbled, as Gwen heard him walk away from the door. She jumped out of bed, and tried to get dressed as fast as she could. She looked at Jasper’s shirt on the chair again, and rolled her eyes. ‘Would it hurt wearing it?’ Gwen thought, confused to why that idea would even be in her head.

After a sigh of annoyance, she put it on over the tank top she was wearing. Gwen went into her bathroom and began to brush her teeth before Max walked in again. “Gwen, we seriously have to go now.” He studied Gwen’s current outfit choice. “You look like you should work at a thrift store.” Max hissed, leaning against the sink counter. “Shut up. I would let you speak if you didn’t wear the same hoodie everyday. And I like thrifting, thank you very much.” Gwen replied, spitting into the sink. She threw her hair into a bun and grabbed her backpack. 

She followed Max downstairs, and saw her mother’s in the kitchen. “Gwen, are you okay with going into today?” Gwen nodded and grabbed the muffin her mom had left on the counter. “I’ll be fine. We gotta go though or David’s gonna leave.” Gwen’s mother pursed her lips, and stared Gwen up and down. “Nice outfit. What era are you going for?” Gwen sighed and walked to the front door. “Bye guys. Have a wonderful day.” 

Gwen felt frazzled. She had been up for ten minutes and totally forgot about how anxious she was to go to school, until she remembered. She watched Max get into David’s car and saw that David and Jasper were already in there. Gwen took another deep breath and followed Max into the backseat. “Gwen! Good morning!” Jasper sang as David rolled his eyes. “Why are you so happy?” David bitterly mumbled as Jasper gasped. “Says you! You were like, gushing over your girlfriend like 20 seconds ago. Fiona or whatever her name is.” Jasper looked back at Gwen and winked at her.

“You know that’s not her name, you asshole. And maybe I was.” Gwen felt anxiety and jealousy sit in her chest. Her body was now waking up as she felt her head begin to ache from the alcohol she drank the night before. “Jasper, I thought David usually picks you up?” Gwen asked, trying to take her mind off the fact she was about to go through social suicide again in the next 25 minutes. “I stayed over last night. My parents don’t really care what I do.” Jasper awkwardly laughed, but for once to Gwen it seemed fake. 

“Yeah, it was a nice time last night. Thanks for letting me come, David.” Gwen softly smiled at David, who’s eyes still focused on the road. “My mom wanted me to say thanks for coming.” Gwen knew David still hated her, but she hoped he was easing up a little. “Yeah, it was cool to see Gwen and Jasper play house last night.” Nikki chimed in as Gwen saw David’s face plague with confusion. “What does that mean, Nik?” David asked as Nikki just laughed. “They were kissing like Mom and Hal do. I was gonna ask if I could be their dog!”

Gwen felt her heart sink and watched Jasper’s cheeks stain pink. “Oh, kids!” Jasper exclaimed, reaching his hand back behind the passenger seat to try and cover Nikki’s mouth. “They have no clue what they’re talking about!” He nervously mumbled as David’s mouth was wide open. “They were totally tonguing, David.” Max laughed, and looked out the window to see they were at the middle school. “So, we’re gonna end it at that and leave this totally awkward conversation. Have fun figuring this one out, Gwen!” Max laughed as Gwen wanted to punch herself in the face. And punch Max in the face too, that little shit.

The younger kids scurried out of the car, which left the three teens in silence. David was angrily staring at the road ahead of him, his cheeks as red as Gwen and Jasper’s. “So, Gwen. Let me see if I figured this out.” David tapped at the steering wheel. “You come back to me begging for a ride, and I see how vulnerable and lonely you are. So I drive you to school, introduce you to my friend and whatever, you have a rough day at school. We have a good time and then we hang out, and I think maybe things will be okay. Then I find out my sister saw you making out with Jasper, probably wasted and high. Am I right?”

Gwen felt her face heat up, and tears filled her eyes. “I’m not vulnerable.” She whispered, as David rolled his eyes. “Why are you crying? What happened that hurt you so bad?” He grumbled, his tone poisonous. “You’re being a dick, David. She’s not vulnerable.” Jasper spoke, running his fingers through his hair. “Oh, I’m being a dick? Is it because I’m right? You’re an idiot, Jasper. She was just dumped yesterday, and you’re just trying your hardest to get into her pants, right?” 

Gwen’s mouth dropped. “Don’t talk about me like that, David.” Gwen wiped the tears from her eyes. “You literally have a girlfriend, David. Why are you getting so angry? Am I not allowed to have other friends?” Jasper fumed, as David just continued to angrily glare ahead. “Fuck you, Jasper. And fuck you too, Gwen. You two can go ahead and do whatever the fuck you both want.” The car was now filled with silence.

“Oh, and look, Gwen is wearing your shirt too. How did I not fucking notice?” David slammed his hand against the wheel, causing Jasper to flinch back a little. “I’m so sorry, David.” Gwen whispered, hot tears running down her cheeks. “For what? Fucking my life up again?” David growled, as Gwen choked on a sob. “Stop crying, come on.” David’s voice was laced with venom. “David, shut up. Just stop being so fucking mean to her!” Jasper yelled. David pulled into his parking spot and sighed.

“Get out of my car. Both of you. I hope you can figure out a ride home today.” Gwen didn’t even wait for David to shut the car before she opened the door and got out. She slammed the door and started to walk into school, eyes stained with tears. She didn’t even care if Jamie or her old friends saw her, she just needed to get away from David. “Gwen, wait!” Jasper yelled, running behind her. Gwen turned around to look, but kept walking.

Jasper caught up right when she reached the entrance into the building, and grabbed her hand. “Gwen, please don’t be upset. He’s just being an asshole, he’s usually never like this.” Jasper babbled, but Gwen wasn’t listening. She knew she was the only person that David truly hated, and he just was never going to change. A quiet “leave me alone” were the only words Gwen could mumble before she turned the corner into the bathroom.

Girls were in there doing their morning makeup and fixing their hair, but Gwen raced right into a stall with the mindset that the late bell would be ringing soon. Gwen sat on the toilet seat and buried her face in her hands. She couldn’t believe the way her senior year was turning out only two days in. She swallowed a sob so no one could hear and continued to quietly cry. Gwen’s mind wandered through possibilities of ditching school or walking home, and then trying to convince her parents to let her change schools or drop out.

As she sat alone with her mind pondering what her next step would be, she heard footsteps filtering out of the bathroom. Gwen didn’t even think about how this would look for her reputation. After a fight in front of almost the whole school, Gwen was sobbing in the bathroom on the second day of school. Gwen heard the bathroom door swing open, and a girl shriek. “Jasper, get the hell out of here!” Gwen heard Jasper gasp. “Shit, I thought you all were out of here. Sorry Melanie.” 

“Whatever, your crying girlfriend is on the third stall on the right.” Melanie groaned as Jasper awkwardly laughed. “She’s not my girlfriend, but thanks. See you in math, Mel.” Jasper’s quip back to Melanie only received another groan. Gwen looked to the gap at the bottom of the stall and saw Jasper’s ratty black converse with sharpie scribbled all over them. One of the words that stood out to Gwen was ‘mozzafiato’. She didn’t even want to know what that meant.

“Gwen, open the stall please. Only if you want to, but I really think you should.” Gwen rolled her eyes. “You shouldn’t be in here, Jasper. You’re gonna get in trouble.” Jasper lightly tapped on the stall door. “Well, we wouldn’t want that right? So, how about you leave the stall and I take you somewhere we can talk.” Gwen sighed, and continued to pull on a loose string on her backpack. “I don’t know. I wanna be alone.” 

“Come on.” Jasper begged. “I’ll take you somewhere cool. Promise?” Gwen looked around the cramped bathroom stall and figured she didn’t have anything else to lose. Gwen opened the door to see Jasper smiling ear to ear. “There she is.” Gwen didn’t even look Jasper in the eye. “Your eye looks worse. Did you touch it?” Jasper shrugged as they exited the bathroom. “Nah, I stayed over David’s last night and Angie went all mama bear and gave me a bag of peas. You know the whole wounded warrior cliche.” 

“Warrior is quite a stretch, Jasp.” Gwen mumbled, seeing the people who were still at their lockers staring Jasper and Gwen down. “Where are we even going? David is the driver so it’s not like we can go get breakfast in town or anything.” Gwen continued to look around and see everyone staring at Gwen and Jasper, who now that she thought about it were twinning in hawaiian shirts. “Well, we gotta get there before the bell so we don’t seem sketchy. Follow me.”

Gwen followed Jasper down an emptier looking hallway, that had only late students grabbing their books out of their lockers. Gwen then realized where Jasper was taking her. They reached the dark hallway at the end of corridor C, which Gwen knew as the local “druggie” spot according to her old friends and ex boyfriend. “Jasper, what if we get in trouble?” Gwen asked seeing the hallway was marked off with yellow caution tape. 

“What if, my dear Gwendolyn.” Jasper mocked an old-timey british accent which made Gwen gag. “Gross, don’t call me Gwendolyn.” Gwen followed Jasper under the caution tape, and took one last look into the lighted hallway behind her. Jasper opened the flashlight app on his phone and Gwen saw the empty 7-11 cups litter the floor. “I always wondered why everyone was so fascinated with this hallway, and why the school hasn’t bothered to remodel it in the last four year.” Gwen whispered, nervous to be any louder in the dark hallway.

“Budget cuts. It was either we expanded the school or cut the theater program. Those theater kids were not having it.” Jasper laughed. The late bell rang, causing Gwen to jump. “We might as well never go to school again. Yesterday we missed the afternoon classes and today we’re gonna miss the morning ones.” Gwen awkwardly laughed, still a little shaken up from the loud echo of the bell in the dank hallway. “Who cares? It’s the first week, Gwen.”

Jasper pointed his phone’s flashlight on a dusty red ladder. “Here we are. You can go up first, in case you fall.” Jasper pointed for Gwen to go up the ladder, but she just gave him a disgusted look. “No thank you. You lead the way.” Jasper shrugged and began to climb up the ladder. Gwen followed shortly after him, and tried to ignore the cob webs she saw on the ladder. Gwen then looked up to see light.

Jasper reached for her hand once she reached the top of the ladder, and helped her stand steadily on the roof. “Holy shit.” Gwen muttered, looking around to see that Jasper had taken her on the roof of the school. “I know, right? Come on, I have some iced coffees in my bag. Let’s talk about this morning.” Jasper’s words caused a weird feeling in Gwen’s stomach. She didn’t even want to think about the events of last night, or the events from yesterday afternoon. One thing she couldn’t stop thinking about was kissing Jasper. 

“Do we have to?” Slipped out of Gwen’s mouth, which earned a chuckle from Jasper. “Sadly. But here, let me show the spot where I always go.” Jasper grabbed Gwen’s hand and led her to a spot right next to the school’s ventilation system. It was simply letting out a small hum while on the other side of the roof the school’s air conditioning was so loud that Jasper and Gwen could hear it from where they were sitting. “Look, you can see around but no one can see you from down there. Cancels out.” Jasper spoke, confidence oozing from his voice.

“Has anyone ever been caught up here?” Gwen asked as Jasper shook his head. “Nope, and I’ve been up here like, a million times. Mandy Jensen had the best pot and was always up here on Tuesday’s.” Gwen had to think back to who Mandy Jensen was, but then she remembered. Mandy Jensen was a senior last year, and it was always a rumor if her and Jasper were hooking up. Gwen took this as an opportunity to figure something out.

“Did you and Mandy ever like, hook up?” Gwen awkwardly questioned. Jasper laughed and handed Gwen one of the glass iced coffees from his backpack. “Why are you jealous?” Jasper mocked as Gwen felt her cheeks flush red. “No, there was just this huge rumor at the end of last year and-” Jasper cut Gwen off. “No, we never hooked up. Mandy was into bad boys like Mark Walters. So, you can finalize that rumor. I was hooking up with Angela White last year.” Gwen almost spit out her iced coffee.

“So that’s why you were so quick to defend horse girls last night!” Gwen laughed as Jasper rolled his eyes. “Whatever. She was nice, okay?” After one more laugh from Gwen, all you could hear was the hum from the machine next to them. “I’m sorry about this morning.” Jasper mumbled. “Why? You didn’t do anything. We just need to figure out what we have to tell David so we don’t have to walk home today.” Gwen sighed.

“Shit, I think it’s more than that, Gwen. I’m like, super into you. And I think that’s gonna be really hard for David to wrap his head around.” Jasper looked up in the sky, leaving Gwen to toy around with the same loose string on her backpack. “Jasper, I just got out of a relationship yesterday and I don’t want you to feel like a rebound at all.” Gwen continued to stare at the ground, feeling that nauseous feeling fill her throat. 

“I know that, and I’m willing to wait until you’re ready. I just don’t want things to be weird because like, I’ve been into you since like sophomore year in AP chem and I don’t want it to be like “oh, Jasper is stalking Gwen” and-” Gwen cut Jasper’s babbling off with a kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds before Gwen pulled back. “To be continued?” Gwen giggled, finally looking Jasper in the eyes. “To be continued.”

A look of confusion briefly flooded Jasper’s face. “You’re not gaslighting me or anything right?” Gwen shook her head. “Of course not.” Jasper sighed and his left foot tapped on the cement roof. “I know it’s wrong for me to be into you because David was into you and I think he still might be considering his whole freakout this morning.” Jasper rubbed the back of his neck, and felt her chest fill with warmth.

“David had a crush on me?” Gwen asked, chest tightening. “I think Florence might still be some kind of distraction, but like he was mega into you when I met him but it definitely wavered down. So, if we actually went somewhere with whatever we could be, I feel like I’d be guilty?” Gwen shook her head. “Don’t. I’m sure David is just upset because maybe he feels I’m taking you away from him? I did leave him alone and I think he still hates me a little bit.” Jasper sighed again before biting his lip. “He doesn’t hate you as much as you think he does.”

“I think I should be the one to apologize to him then.” Gwen added. “I’ll say that I didn’t mean to ruin anything and we were drunk and high.” Jasper continued to bite at his lip. “That’s an excuse, and kinda sounds like you regret it.” Gwen took a sip of her iced coffee and then cleared her throat. “Okay, then this is what I’ll say. ‘David, I’m sorry for coming between you and Jasper’s perfectly crafted relationship and fucking shit up.” Jasper laughed.

“Oh, that’ll end great. You homewrecker.” Jasper muttered, as Gwen shoved at his shoulder. “I don’t even know what to apologize for.” Gwen wondered. “We should just both say sorry and then just tell him we didn’t think he’d be so upset.” Jasper tapped at his half empty iced coffee bottle, and then guestered for Gwen to clink their bottles together. “What are we even gonna say?” Gwen mumbled, running her fingers through her hair. “We’ll figure it out, promise.” Jasper’s voice was as smooth as honey, and he steadily wrapped his arm around Gwen, and pulled her in tight.

___________________________________________________

Gwen and Jasper walked into the cafeteria, and saw David sitting alone at the table where Jasper and David usually sat. “Wow, did I miss the luai?” A high voice screeched behind the duo. Gwen turned around to see Ella, Bella and Isabella with Jamie directly behind them. “Do you guys get it? Luai, and they’re both wearing hawaiin shirts?” Isabella screamed, trying to earn laughs from the three others.

“Jokes usually aren’t funny when no one laughs, Isabel.” Jasper scoffed, trying to walk faster. “It’s Isabella with two ‘l’’s, you loser! You wanna get you ass beat again?” Jasper turned around right in front of Isabella, causing Bella to bump into Ella, which spilled her coffee on Jamie. “Try me.” Gwen grabbed Jasper’s hand before another fight broke out, and led him away from the gaggle of airheads.

Gwen and Jasper sat down at the table with David, who didn’t even look up. “Hey David, are you doing okay?” Jasper asked as Gwen quietly sat across from David. “Where have you guys been? Messing around in the bathroom all day or something?” David growled. “Just for a little bit.” Jasper joked, but David clearly didn’t think it was funny at all. “Look, David. I’m really sorry.” Gwen began. 

“I really didn’t mean to come back into your life and mess everything up.” David wouldn’t look her in the eye. “But to be honest, Jasper and I were just a little drunken mistake.” Gwen looked to Jasper, who just rolled his eyes. “I mean, I guess I’m sorry too.” David mumbled. “If you and Jasper want to kiss or make mistakes or whatever, I guess I’m okay with it. Just don’t do it around me.”

Gwen was surprised how calm David was reacting. “Did you take something?” Jasper asked as David awkwardly laughed. “I wish. Why do you ask?” Jasper shrugged and stole a fry off of the lunch tray David had. “You’ve totally chilled out since this morning.” David sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I had other stuff going on with Florence and whatever. Her school has homecoming this weekend and she wants to do blue but I recommended green and she got super angry at me.” David babbled as Gwen tried not to roll her eyes. 

“Speaking of homecoming, isn’t our coming up soon or something?” Gwen asked as David and Jasper looked at each other and laughed. “David and I have never gone to this school’s shitty homecoming. We know you got crowned junior royalty last year so you probably know more than we do.” Jasper droned as Gwen bit her lip. “I wasn’t crowned anything. I was on the court.” Gwen looked to her old lunch table to see her old friends chatting with Marnie James, who was their class president.

“What do you think Marnie’s talking to them about?” Gwen asked as Jasper shrugged. “Why do you care? It’s probably about them winning the worst friend group award.” Jasper reached his hand out for a high five from David who just laughed. “That made no sense. I am not going to entertain your terrible jokes.” Gwen tuned out Jasper and David’s immature banter to watch Marnie walked up to the front of the cafeteria and grab the community mic.

“Hello seniors.” Marnie announced, gaining attention from everyone in the cafeteria. “Jesus christ what does she want?” Jasper groaned as Gwen “shh”ed him. Gwen knew that Jasper had a very public vendetta against Marnie after their class president drama. Jasper swindled his way past the school board and had his dog run for class president, which didn’t bode too well with the student body. Gwen continued to watch Jasper angrily glare at Marnie and roll his eyes. 

“As you all know, our homecoming is coming up next month. You all have the possibility to win senior royalty this year. We’re allowing 5 students of each gender to win king and queen, and we’ll be working with a process of elimination voting system. So register as soon as you can so we start the first round of voting on Monday!” Marnie exclaimed. Gwen felt Jasper pull on her shirt. “Gwen, we totally have to run.”

“Um, no we don’t.” Gwen awkwardly laughed. “Well, David is okay with us making mistakes so I say we do it! What do we have to lose? Plus, you made it into the final five last year. Why couldn’t you do it again this year?” Jasper pleaded as Gwen sighed. “Well, after our little public fist fight yesterday, I don’t think we’ll be popular among the voters.” 

Jasper totally ignored Gwen and began to wave Marnie over to the trio’s lunch table. “Marnie! Can you sign me and Gwen up for homecoming king and queen?” Jasper asked as Marnie gave him a disgusted look. “You can register online yourself, dog boy.” She snarled as Jasper glared at her. “You know, maybe update your homecoming rules too online too. Homecoming king and queen is a little twentieth century!” Jasper snickered as Marnie huffed and walked away. 

“David, you’re gonna be our campaign manager right?” Jasper begged as David sighed. “I don’t have a choice I’m guessing?” Gwen really didn’t want to do this at all, but it was her senior year and she didn’t really have anything else left to lose. “This is gonna be awesome!” Jasper cheered as Gwen cheekily smiled. 

She hoped it was gonna be awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! kudos and comments are very much appreciated.
> 
> i just started another story (probably not a smart idea) but it's called follow the leader and it would mean a lot if u guys checked it out :) it's another gwenvid fic with daniel in there to of course, ruin everything.
> 
> more updates for city of stars and there's a place i know that's tucked away because i'm planning on wrapping those stories up very soon !
> 
> i hope you have a great day/night whenever ur reading this xo


End file.
